inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin-Yang
Yin-Yang, labeled The Dual Personality, is a recommended character created and voiced by Marco Bonomo (aka BFDIdubita23), who is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He was placed on The Bright Lights. Official Site Bio Yin-Yang has two personalities! The white half, Yin, is a very reasonable individual who thinks things through before he takes actions, and doesn't want to argue or fight with anyone, The black half, Yang, likes to cause trouble and havoc no matter what the consequences are. Because they are connected together, they argue with themselves. Coverage Yin-Yang was entered in a T-shirt contest by BFDIdubita23, along with Rubber Ball, Banana, and Guitar. Yin-Yang won, with over 300 votes with the prize being a spot in the Season 2 cast. BFDIdubita23 ended up voicing him as well. Inanimate Insanity II Yin-Yang had only one line in Breaking The Ice, 2 sentences said from each of his personalities. They argue over which direction they should go, then say they hate each other, and then they bump Soap off and fall off as well. In the dodgeball competition, he didn't get anyone out. He still made it to the final 6 of his team. However, Microphone eliminated him from the contest, along with everyone still in, so he was up for elimination. In Marsh on Mars at elimination, Yin is sorry for the trouble caused, Yang however is not, Yang is sad when both are declared safe, unlike Yin. Later, Yin volunteers to go and Yang gets in the way, when Paintbrush slaps the two, Yang cries out annoyed. Once on Mars, Yang is happy when Apple's convinced they are too late, it is revealed that the egg wasn't Marshmallow and that Team Bright Lights was up for elimination once again. In Tri Your Best, Yin-Yang is first seen at the start of the episode both arguing on whether to get "Water" or "Dr. Fizz". After moments of tampering with the machine they eventually get sucked in and land in Test Tube's lab. Test Tube asks them how they got in her lab. Yang insults Test Tube calling her a "stupid scientist". Later Test Tube gives Yin-Yang Symbol a potion which separates them from each other, making out the characters Yin and Yang. Afterwards, Yang breaks stuff in Test Tube's lab, despite Test Tube's rules. He then blasts out of the roof, and escapes. Yin and Yang are chosen to compete in the cycling leg of the triathlon by Lightbulb. Yang throws Yin at Knife, which causes him to fall off the bike and break his leg. At the end of the episode, Yin asks Test Tube to put them back together, due to Yang not being able to control his anger on his own. Yin drinks Test Tube's antidote without a fuss, but Yang refuses. Knife takes revenge on Yang for breaking his leg by force-feeding Yang the antidote. Yin and Yang revert back to their combined form, and are safe from elimination for the first time. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Yin-Yang initially laughs at Knife and his Dora Doll, but Baseball's speech stopped the laughing. During the challenge, Yang took and ate the first Pizza, even though the next one provided another victory for the Bright Lights. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Yin-Yang was not seen until midway through the episode, in the background when Microphone was complaining about being goalie. Next, he was seen cheering (and also jeering) with the other members on his team when Microphone was scored on. Later, Yang decided to score on his team, twice, costing his team the game. His last appearance was after the Grand Slams won Dough for their team, when Yin-Yang ate him. Yin blamed Yang for this, but later confessed he ate Dough, as he was starving. His team was up for elimination. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Yin-Yang was first seen at elimination, with Yang trying to attack MePhone4 for calling him annoying, only to be blocked by Toilet. He was revealed to be eliminated, with 1,859 votes, which makes Yang happy. Yin tries to apologize for what Yang has done, but Yang says he's not, causing the two to fight. After a while, the two tumble into the Rejection Portal, ending their career in the game. Trophy's record is still not broken, although it is in the next episode. Elimination and Fan Reactions Yin-Yang became popular with fans after the episode, Tri Your Best, which was nicknamed "Yin-Yang's Episode" by the fans. Many fans, however, got very upset with Yin-Yang after they ate Dough in A Kick in the Right Direction. Many fans then proceeded to vote out Yin-Yang for this, and they were then voted out in the following episode. Soon after this event, many of the fans who voted for Yin-Yang soon regretted this decision, and the fans of Yin-Yang who didn't vote them were enraged. Many fan theorized that Adam animated that scene to teach the fans about the consequences of voting someone out without a real reason. And so, Yin-Yang then became one of the most, if not the most praised fan-favorite contestants on the show and many fans of the show miss him and hope to have them back on the show some day. Trivia. *Yin-Yang is similar to Paper, as the two have different personalities, one being evil and the other being nice, but the difference this time is that, Yin-Yang's personalities are both seen on the outside at the same time. **He also starts with his evil personality in the beginning, unlike Paper. *Yin has a slight Italian accent. **This is because his voice actor is Italian, as he does Italian dubs of BFDI and Inanimate Insanity on his channel. **Coincidentally, Yin-Yang was the only contestant who is voiced by a European voice actor. *He is the only character who isn't a specific object, but rather a symbol. *At this time, it is virtually impossible for Yin-Yang to be faking his two personalities. This is because in episode 3, Test Tube managed to separate both of them apart. *He is the second character to use white-colored eyes. The first to use white-colored eyes is 8-Ball. **However, Yin-Yang is the first competing character to use white-colored eyes, due to 8-Ball only being a recommended character, who had a chance to compete, but lost the challenge, and therefore didn't enter the competition. **Yin-Yang symbol had the white side evil and the black side good but they were switched when he first debuted. *Yin-Yang Symbol has the fifth most votes out of any contestant on an Object Show. Only Soap (2663), Cheesy (2605), Trophy (1945) and Apple (2045) have more votes than him. * Yang claims to be gluten free, but he ate Paintbrush's pizza and Dough, so he could have been lying. * In the series, Yin is the good side, while Yang is the evil side. However, in real life, they are switched. Also, one of the concepts had their personality changed. * Yin-Yang has heterochromia iridum, a biological disorder where one person has two different colored eyes. On the Yin-Yang symbol the white spot on the black area represents the "good" in the "bad", and the black spot on the white area represents the "bad" in the "good". *Yin-Yang's the first and only season two newbie to appear in Enanimat Ensanetay. *Yin-Yang is spherical. Gallery |-|Overall= YinYangFightIdle.png Yinyangfinal.png Yin-Yang Banner.png YinYangIdle.png|Yin-Yang's Idle New Yin Yang Pose.png|New Yin-Yang |-|Inanimate Insanity II= ying yang.png|yin yang WATER_IS_4_LOSERS!.png|WATER IS FOR LOSERS! Yin_Yang_and_Test_Tube.png Yin and yang.png|PacYang Isimage.jpg|Yin Yang Pictures 5 Eliminated.png|Yin-Yang with Cherries, Tissues, Trophy and Box Punch!.png|Yin-Yang put back in the portal Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Male Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Good and Evil Category:White Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Recommended Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Rivalries